Ten Months
by Icee67
Summary: After ten months, the three team members were recovered, to a point. Until the two worlds are linked. Can Face and Murdock save themselves? I don't own The A-Team or the song, which is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. Ending A IS finally UP
1. Chapter 1: Ten months since

"Now, the whole trick behind this complex little contraption, is that you hold it one way facing you and turn one side after the other, like this." Face held out the Rubix Cube and twisted the front and left side a couple of times before he had the green side completed. Hannibal removed his cigar from his mouth, squinting in the sun to see.

He chuckled lightly. "That doens't mean you're done, Face."

Face held up a finger, drawing the cube back. "But! It _does_ mean that I'm smart enough to figure a side out."

"Oh sure."

Face sighed and sank back against the tree he was leaning on. The Washington mountains rose up from the trees as the sun lifted slowly above them in the morning sky. The cabin behind them fit snuggly into the scenery. Birds were chirping around them and Face yawned, rubbing his eyes again. They heard the front door slam shut and heavy footsteps coming down the steps towards the two. Almost right after, B.A. came into Face's prepherial view, stretching out his arms and back.

It certainly was a perfect morning, the temperature in the low seventies and the sky clear as crystal. Hannibal's stomach made a growling sound and he rubbed it absently.

"Wonder if someone is going to make a great breakfest." He wondered aloud, looking up at B.A. towering above them.

But he shook his head. "Hey, I just got up."

Face sighed lowly and closed his eyes, his head falling against the tree with a _thump_. The other two men met eyes and Hannibal rose to his feet, brushing the dirt off the back of his pants. "Well, I guess I'll get something on."

B.A. followed as Hannibal disappeared into the cabin, leaving Face to his peaceful thoughts. It wasn't too peaceful, though. there was a powerful force pulling his thoughts back to the thing he had been avoiding the whole time.

In two months, it would have been a year. Ten hard month that the team members had somehow gotten by.

Face wanted to just close his eyes and forget, go back to ten months ago. When he could walk into that house and hear clanging, wooping, and laughter.

Someone called for him and Face lifted himself off the ground, wandering back into the house.

Eventually, the three members seated themselves around the table, bending over their plates. Hannibal, after a few bites, spoke up. "We got a call from someone in...Miami..." He spoke carefully, trying not to stir any raw emotions back up.

Face shook his head almost automaticaly. "No. There is absolutly no way, I am going back to that damn city."

B.A. was nodding in agreement, his eyes narrowed in a fierce glare.

"We could get a nice hotel, two of us would share, and one other would get a whole room to himself. I imagine Face is going to jump for that." Hannibal was telling them as if Face had't objected. Face looked up, his eyes still dry. For now.

"No."

"We need to face this, Face. B.A.. I know it will hurt, I know we will be in pain just to walk back in that city. But we have to do this." Hannibal stood, his point across and his mind wasn't about to be changed. They were going.

Face couldn't take it, he stormed up the steps and threw himself through his doorway, slamming the door shut behind him. It was childish, he knew. But he didn't care.

"I'm _not_ going." He muttered to himself, rubbing his face as he leaned against the wall and began to slide down. The memories of Miami, Florida began flooding back as the dam broke.

_ The helicopter cirlced above, Face leaned against the brick wall as he waited for it to land and pick them up. Murdock got on the radio, his words upbeat._

_"I'll drop by here, then we gotta go, I got some chops on my tail!"_

_"Land it steady, Captain!" Hannibal was ordering. _

_Face saw the copter beginning to land and he ran towards it, seeing B.A. and Hannibal running to the side of him. _

_"Don't worry!" Murdock was eagerly saying over the radio. "We're gonna get outta here in no-"_

_Then the explosion. _

_A missel came from a copter a ways off and hit Murdock's helicopter, the whole body exploding in a bright flash and the three men were knocked backwards, the helicopter debris flying by around them, flaming. _

_As they sat up, they realized the helicopter was gone. The helicopter, their way out, the load of money, and Murdock. _

_The whole thing had exploded, anything inside would have been blown to bits in a second._

_Face was on his feet first, staggering towards where the helicopter had crashed down, or what was left of it anyways. He was refusing to believe his eyes, Hannibal and B.A. catching up to him as something suddenly flew down to their feet. It was charred and red. _

_Hannibal gasped and turned away and B.A. swore, closing his eyes. Face, however, bent over and retrieved it. It was Murdock's red hat, the letters across the top still reading, "Airborne." _

_Tears of anger and deep sadness began streaming down Face's face and he gripped the hat tightly in his fist, not wanting to believe it. _

_Hannibal felt his eyes overflowing, not able to stop the tears. _

_B.A. put his fist to his mouth, pressing hard so the sobs would not escape. They had lost their ride out and most importantly, their captain. Their friend. Their family member._

Face turned when the door cracked open and Hannibal appeared, a brown duffle bag in his hands. He ignored Face's accusing glare, holding out the bag.

"I thought...you might want to use this." He waited until Face came to grab the bag and swipe it away, hardly getting the point.

Once Hannibal had left the room, Face went to the bed and threw the bag down, a odd thing catching his eye as he turned away.

Oalong the bag, were different patches.

"_Airborne Ranger"_

_"There is no "I" in TEAM!"_

_"Make the impossible possilbe."_

There were a few others, but Face's vision went blurry and wet, he whiped his eyes dry and ran a hang along the bag's rouch fabric. He remembered it clearly now, their crazy pilot always toting it around as they traveled the globe.

Face's suitcase was falling apart anyways, this bag was still in great condition. But Face would have been suprised it it wasn't, knowing how Murdock always took care of his small pack of belongings. He had hardly any.

Zipping the duffle open, Face realized there was still something inside. A pair of blue Converse high-tops; a dog tag; a small, blue stuffed dog, and a pair of Aviator shades. Face flashed back again, against his own will.

_ Face watched as Murdock slipped his Converse shoes and Aviators off. He asked what he was doing. The pilot gave him a grin. "If we blow up, I don't wanna let my shoes and shades suffer." Face knew he was joking, but Murdock was hard to question sometimes._

_"We won't get blown up." Face assured him, standing and clapping a hand on Murdock's shoulder. The pilot shrugged and held his arms out. "You never know."_

_Face hugged Murdock back, not knowing why for sure, but had a terrible feeling. _

_It was if they were going to lose soemone tonight. He knew it'd be himself. He just knew it. _

As soon as he had moved Murdock's items to the side of the bag, Face dropped a few of his own in. Using the extra pockets for smaller things, like his comb and toothbrush. As he dug through his suitcase, switching items to the other bag, he came across the still charred hat.

As he lifted it out gently, Face smiled warmly. He carefully placed it into the duffle and went to zip it back up, a smell caught his attention. Bending in closer, Face could still smell Murdock on the bag and it pulled fresh tears from his eyes.

He hard the other two leaving the house and knew it was time to leave.

The radio began plaing a song. Hannibal in the front lit a cigar, afraid to think. B.A. gripped the steering wheel tightly. Face covered his face with his hands.

"_I miss you. I miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh it's so sad. I hope you can har me, I remember it clearly._"

Face did. The crash, the fire. That sinking feeling, when they had taken off for the nearest squad car and sped off, not looking back. Murdock would have understood.

"_The day, you slipped away. Was the day, I found it won't be the same._"

"Hannibal..." B.A. and Face both mutered in sync. Hannibal was unresponsive. He didn't want to speak right now, for fear of what else would come out.

"_I've had my wake up, won't you wake up. I keep asking why...And I can't take it, it wasn't faked. It happened you passed by._"

Face looked to the left and saw Murdock in his usual seat, grinning as his mouth ran a mile a minute. But it wasn't there and won't ever be again.

"_Now you're gone, now you're gone. There you go, there you go. Somewhere I can't bring you back._"

Much to everyone's immeidate relief, B.A. growled and stabbed at the button with his thumb, sending it to a comedy station. Everyone ignored the entertainer, Face eyeing the duffle in the seat next to him. When everything seemed to have calmed down, Face reached over and pulled the bag onto his lap, lifting it to his face and breathing in Murdock's scent.

He opened it, pulling out the dog tag and lifting it over his head, letting it hang around his neck. Next, he carefully put the hat onto his head. Then the shoes, he removed his own and tied the high-tops on. It fit.

Hannibal was watching him in the rearview mirror, brushing his eyes with his gloved-hand. He knew it had been extremely hard on the conman, losing his best friend, the only person he could confide in. They had come from similar backgrounds, without parents and misunderstood.

They were heading for the train station, knowing getting on a plane would not only send B.A. into an angry man rage about how he wasn't flying, no matter _how_ professional the pilot was and how safe it was. But it was also Hannibal's choice, not wanting to breakdown in public.

It would be an hour drive.

The train was ratteling along, Face left their compartment to wander around. He kept his eyes on the floor, brushing past passengers and mumbling apologies. As he walked on, someone caught his eyes. He looked up, seeing a arm beckoning him into...the bathroom?

Face glanced around and followed it, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door. He turned and clasped a hand over his mouth.

It wasn't his reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" He asked hoarsely to the mirror.

Murdock's image shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. "Just paying a visit. Nice hat, you thief."

Face closed his eyes and shook his head. When he reopened them, Murdock was still staring at him. "Why?"

Murdock already knew what he ment. "I had no control, Facey. I didn't see it coming."

They stared at eachother, Face wanted to pull Murdock from the mirror and bring him back. He slowly held up a hand and put it against the glass, Murdock looked down at it and lifted his own to put it against Face's. Face gasped when he felt Murdock's fingers and warmth against his hand.

"But look on the bright side. I died in the one thing I love most, besides you guys." Murdock tried to comfort him, half-smiling. Face met his eyes and lifted his other hand to touch Murdock's forehead. It felt real and he moved the hair away from his forehead. "What did it feel like?" He asked curiously, letting his hand drop but keeping his right on against Murdock's.

The ghost pilot shrugged. "Hardly anything. One moment, I'm telling you guys something the next, I'm in the cluods watching the scene from above. I imagine there wasn't much left of me."

Face shuddered and leaned against the counter, only to feel something hard sticking him in the ribs of his jacket pocket. He, confused, pulled out the Rubix Cube.

Murdock glanced at it. "Oh yeah, Hannibal was right. You're not done, you know."

Face's sudden shocked look made Murdock howl with laughter. "I was watching. What did ya think I'd left for good?"

"Kinda. I was just trying to get through the last ten months. Fine. Pop quiz, then. What was I doing when we were hiding out in Chicago three months ago at exactly eleven in the morning?" Face asked, a joking tone in his voice.

Murdock's face scrunched up and then he snapped his fingers, grinning. "Hiding in a refrigerator box from that creepy girl that had a crush on you. B.A. actually thought the fridge was still in the box and he wheeled it into the kitchen and knocked it over, sending you sprawling out and you complained about your hair."

Face laughed shocked, almost thinking Murdock had been right beside him the whole time. "Yeah. I was pulling a Murdock."

The pilot shook his head, grinning. Face's phone rang, Hannibal asking for him to come back so they could discuss their plan. Face looked longingly at the mirror, asking Murdock with his eyes. The pilot sighed. "I can't be here all the time." He then asked a sudden question. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

Face shrugged. "I'm starting to."

"Good." Murdock winked and vanished with a puff of smoke, Face's reflection taking over. He no longer felt a hand under his, but the smooth mirror.


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy?

**A/N: I saw a review asking if I would continue this...and I decided I should. So let me know if this is a good idea. This chapter is kinda short, but the next one will be longer I promise. I just needed to get this one out and see how everyone likes this. And any ideas are welcome! I might need a little help on this one. So...here we go**

* * *

Granted, the hotel was very fancy, and Face was pretty proud that he was able to get them this one. He wandered the room, B.A. had went to the gift shop for some reason and Hannibal was finishing talking to their client.

Face found himself in the bathroom, automatically reaching into his small bag for his comb. He found it and ran it through his dark hair. Once he was satisfied, he turned to put it away and turned back. As soon as he did, he jumped and slapped a hand to his chest.

"God Murdock!" He exclaimed to the mirror.

Murdock's image smiled at him. "I told ya to believe in ghosts, Facey."

Face rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah I remember."

There was a small pause and Murdock made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Mission went well." His mouth was turned up in a smile, but his eyes were clearly pained. Face knew why; he had really wanted to be there with them.

"Yeah, I suppose." Face sighed. "So...this going to be a regular thing? Because if you pop up while I'm showering or on the toilet then I'll-"

"Jeez calm down, Oh-Facial-One. I ain't that rude." Murdock interrupted, rolling his eyes and grinning. Face shrugged, turning away and sitting on the edge of the bathtub right across from the mirror. "Can't you like, appear outside the mirror?"

Murdock's head went around like a ferris wheel as his eyes traced the edges of the mirror. "I'd half to consult death manager. He may not like that idea yet. It hasn't been a full year since my death."

"You got rules there, too?" Face snorted. Of course.

"Sure." Murdock nodded.

They both went silent, Face ran his hand along the tub's edge and Murdock watched him, trying to think of something more to say when he heard a voice behind him, calling him back. "Face..."

At his name, Face looked up, seeing Murdock's expression and rising to his feet.

"I gotta split," Murdock went on. "Got a meeting to attend." He winked but his face dropped when Face's did.

"Yeah, I understand."

Trying to give a hopeful smile, Murdock pressed his hand against the mirror and waited until Face slowly did the same, each feeling the others warmth. "See ya later, Faceguy."

"Bye, Murdock."

Just like before, Murdock vanished and this time, Face really did question his sanity. That made him worry. Was he _really_ in the mirror? If he had called Hannibal or B.A. in, would they have seen Murdock? He needed to try this out, needed to be positive he wasn't going insane and seeing things in mirrors. He wouldn't say anything to B.A. and Hannibal yet, they'd send _him_ to the VA next. But when, if, Murdock appears next, he'll get them in.

_And if they see nothing, then by all means, commit me._ Face thought sourly.

"Face? What are you doing?" A voice asked, making Face start, gasping and spinning to the door. Hannibal and B.A. were in the doorway, staring at him a little warily. B.A. pointed a finger accusingly at Face. "Kay, I swear you were just talkin' to the mirror."

Face went red and sputtered incoherently. Hannibal came forwards and put a hand on his shoulder, making him quiet down. "Are you okay, Face?"

After looking at B.A., Hannibal, the mirror, and then back to Hannibal, Face slumped back. "No...I'm not. This city...it's making me..." He didn't know what to say.

But Hannibal nodded in understanding. "Us, too."

"Were you really talkin' to the mirror? I gotta know." B.A. pushed again, holding his hands up and raising his eyebrows.

Face blew out a gust of air. "I was looking in the mirror. But only talking to myself." He then and there decided that he was only seeing things. Because it just wasn't possible.

And after Hannibal had slowly left Face alone the bathroom, Face saw a very transparent Murdock ghosting in the mirror, his eyes huge as he watched Face.

Face's head turned automatically to the mirror and he blinked, still seeing Murdock. Then, he shook his head. "No. You're not real." He said lowly before snapping the light switch down and closing the door behind him, feeling his eyes water. He hadn't missed the hurt expression on Murdock's ghostly face.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3: A rule of death

**A/N: Chapter 3, here we go.**

* * *

_He doesn't believe. He refuses. But he misses me...he's torn here. I saw even Bosco shedding tears, and I never thought I'd see that. Ever._

_"I need to speak to them, all of them." I said in a shakey voice to my M.O.D(Manager of Death) which personally, I think is a dumb name._

_He shook his head sadly. "I can't let you do that. If you did...Just read the script here." He handed me a sheet of fancy paper. I glanced at it before handing it back. _

_"Mr. Murdock. You'd be doomed to a sentence of one hundred years on Earth. You've seen those shows, you know how miserable some of those spirits are down there. They wish to be resting up here in peace...You can't possibly want that." He explained, his brow mashing together as he tried to make me see sense. I didn't care, if I could stay on Earth, I could be with the team. _My_ team. _

_"Then why don't you stop me." I challenged before taking a head dive straight for the mirror._

_

* * *

_Face sat on his bed. B.A. lounged on the couch as he watched TV and Hannibal was reading the newspaper, a cigar in his mouth. It bothered Face, that he was seeing Murdock, and that he didn't know whether to believe he was real or not. He tried to convince himself that it was all a hallucination and there was no such thing as ghosts.

"What should we do for dinner, boys?" Hannibal's voice the silence and Face jumped.

B.A. shrugged. "What are ya in the mood for?"

Hannibal turned his eyes to Face and the conman looked away to the wall. "I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?" Hannibal asked, cocking his head at Face. The other man nodded, keeping his eyes on the wall as he blinked back the tears. He could hear B.A. lifting himself off the couch and saw Hannibal moving to the door, turning back to Face.

"Last chance. Are you sure you're alright?" He leaned on the door as B.A. walked past.

But Face nodded, his eyes flicking to Hannibal for a millisecond. "Just go eat. I'm fine."

As soon as they were gone, Face let out the pained sob that had been rising in his throat. It sounded foriegn, Face had never been one for loud sobbing. But for now, he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

He hadn't cried in front of Hannibal and B.A., and he wouldn't. The only person who he had been able to freely express his feeling to was dead and there was no getting him back.

_When I need you most...and you're not here._ Face thought through his sobs, the tears falling nonstop down his cheeks and he covered his face with his hands, his whole body racking.

* * *

_I landed on the tile roughly and it felt like jumping through a glass window. But my body was unharmed. I landed on my knees and my hands, looking back over my shoulder at the mirror. My M.O.D. was glaring at me, daring me to do it. _

_And I will._

_"What should we do for dinner, boys?" I can hear Hannibal asking. Energy pulsing through me, I jump to my feet and dash to the door, my hand instinctively reaching out for the knob. But someting grabs my arm and holds me back. My M.O.D. is leaning out of the mirror, his hand grasping my forearm. "If you go out there," He whispered. "One hundred years, Mr. Murdock."_

_I shook my head. "I don't care!"_

_"I'm not that hungry." "Are you sure?"_

_No, I gotta get out there. "Let me go!" I tried to pry his hand off me and he reaches out with his other arm, capturing my hand in his grip. _

_"This is you're last warning!" His face flares with anger and I bit back the rude remarks I would've made if this was B.A. and gave another hard pull._

_"Last chance. Are you sure you're alright?" Hannibal sounds closer and I know he's at the door. _

_"Just go eat. I'm fine." No Face, you're not. I can tell. _

_The door closes and as right before my M.O.D. can say anything else, loud sobs erupt from the other room and I finally get my arm free. _

_"I'll be living on their believing. See ya in a hundred years." I turn to go and hear my M.O.D. speaking a last time behind me. _

_"If he doesn't...you'll be sent back. Permanently." _

_Oh God, Face. Please listen to me._

_I pull the door open and peek out, seeing Face crouched on the bed, sobbing into his hands. Here we go, Murdock._Face lifted his face and sniffed nosily, whiping his noise on his sleeve before realising that was his expensive shirt.

* * *

"Who cares?" He muttered, his voice cracking.

"You." The familiar voice makes Face's eyes widen and he whips his head around to star at Murdock slowly coming towards him.

At first, he honestly thinks this is real. "You told me you couldn't..."

Murdock shrugs. "Long story. Will you listen?"

Face nods numbly.  
Murdock then proceeds to explain the script and the hundred years on Earth. Face finds himself intrigued by the dead's rules and sits up a little straighter. When Murdock finishes, he's staring with an amazed expression.

And then his brain turns in another sudden way. "No. No! There's _no_ way you are here! Your death messed my head up...I'm seeing things."

Murdock's eyes grow a little and his mouth turns down. "Please. Don't say that. I'll never be allowed on Earth again."

"Maybe that's for the best. You're ruining me here." Face turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly before reopening them and peeking back at Murdock, still watching him like a sad, lost puppy.

"Why are you still here?"

"I thought you wanted me-"

"You're not real!" Face snapped, slamming his hands down on the bed. "Get out of my head!"

A fog was coming from the bathroom and a strange light shone from the mirror. Murdock looked over his shoulder at it, looked down, and then back up at Face. He could already feel himself being drug slowly to the mirror.

"What's happening?" Face wondered, suddenly concerned. Murdock held his gaze. "I'm going back. Forever."

Then Face snapped back. He realized what was happening. "NO!" He didn't know if he could even touch Murdock, but he threw himself regardless at him and hit the floor, having passed right through him.

"I'm sorry." Murdock whispered, ghostly tears falling out of his eyes.

"Murdock! _I'm_ sorry! Please, don't go!" Face jumped up again and tried to grab him, only to whirl through him in a rush of cold air. "Don't leave me!"

Murdock was almost to the door now and Face was in hysterics. "I believe you! You're real! I know this!"

Now Murdock turned and put both hands on the door frame, trying to push his body back. His M.O.D. was standing there, his hands clasped behind his back. "C'mon! He believes now! Lemme stay!" He begged, pushing against the force.

Face flew in behind Murdock and saw the ghost, his jaw dropping.

The M.O.D. shook his head. "He's too late."

Murdock's foot slipped into the bathroom and there was a huge burst of light, sending Face back into the wall. Murdock was pulled so roughly in and he cried out, making Face echo the cry.

"Murdock!"

"Face!"

* * *

**A/N: Well? Any ideas? Thanks for sticking through this, I hope you're enjoying it :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Open portal

**A/N: If this is too weird, or fast, let me know. I'm looking at any way to make this great! And the song Murdock sings is called, "Dead Man's Party" by Oingo Boingo. I don't own that song.**

* * *

"Somethin's wrong with Face, man." B.A. was concluding as him and Hannibal walked down the hotel halls back to their room. Hannibal had been thinking the same thing. He sighed. "We all loved Murdock. But Face was closer to him. To Face, that was the death of his brother."

"He wasn't talkin' to himself. I know it." B.A. was speaking more to himself, shaking his head. "It's like he was talking to...someone."

Hannibal half-smiled for a second, making a chuckling sound. "Perhaps Billy's still around?"

"I'm serious!" B.A. growled, his voice rising until he remembered they were in a hotel. "I'm serious." He repeated more quietly.

Hannibal nodded, both stopping as they came to the door and Hannibal dug his key out of his pocket. "I know, I'm sorry-"

"You didn't actually believe in that dog, did ya?"

"Only for Murdock's benefit." Hannibal stuck the key in and swung the door open. He started to enter, but stopped dead at what he saw.

Face was on the floor outside the bathroom, his knees drawn up and face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking violently as he sobbed into his hands. B.A. swore under his breath, turning his head away and Hannibal started slowly for the sobbing man.

"Face?" He stopped and knelt down beside him, putting a cautious hand on his shoulder. Face jumped. "Murdock!" He chided loudly before his eyes settled on Hannibal and he sank back.

"No. Face...I really think..." Hannibal's words drifted off and he looked warily up at B.A..

"I know..." He mumbled, staying put across the room.

Eyes wet and red, Face sniffed loudly and turned his gaze uneasily into the bathroom. He continued to stare in there and Hannibal noticed, looking into the bathroom and seeing nothing. "Something wrong?"

Face nodded before he could really comprehend his actions. _Would they believe me_? He could probably get through with Hannibal, but B.A. would bring up his usual, "You're crazy, fool." attitude and stalk off, irritated.

"I...hold on." Face slowly got to his feet, not realizing he was shaking, and stumbled into the bathroom. It was as it had been when they first arrived; white and clean. No trace of ghosts or struggle. But there _had_ been a struggle, a big one. Face never knew Murdock could fight as well as he had proved, even in the after-life. He had first been a little surprised when Murdock swung at the, what he had referred to, as his M.O.D. and actually knocked the older man backwards.

Face also wondered, why he couldn't touch Murdock.

"He's gone." The words were barely heard by Hannibal, but heard all the same.

He came up slowly behind Face. "Who's gone?" Though he already had a feeling.

Face seemed to turn around in slow motion, facing Hannibal and staring deeply into his eyes.

* * *

_"You son of a bitch! Let me GO!" Murdock was yelling as he thrashed against the two men that held him. They were in a dark area, lit only by old lanterns that hung on the stone walls. There was no windows, and a desk sat in the middle, one chair on either side. The M.O.D. was approaching the desk, he had a few scrolls of paper in his hands and he set them gently on the desk. _

_When he waved the others forward, Murdock was drug over and shoved into the chair, both guards (He had assumed) planting a hand on his shoulders and standing defianelty behind him. _

_"Well. See who's plan went perfectly as planned." The M.O.D. smirked a little and folded his hands business-like on the desk. _

_Murdock took in a un-needed, deep breath. He needed to calm himself. Under his breath, he started mumbling a song that fit. _

"I was struck by lightning, walking down the street. I was hit by something in my sleep. It's a dead man's party, who could ask for more? Everybody's comin', leave your body at the door."

_"What?" The M.O.D. asked when he heard the words coming from his client. _

_Murdock looked up, his eyes confused. "What? You don't know _Dead Man's Party_? Come on, it's real fitting." _

_All he got in return were three annoyed stares and the M.O.D. unrolled on of the scrolls, raising his eyebrows and looking down at it, his eyes skimming the first few lines. "So. I believe you remember our little discussion?"_

_Murdock nodded, his eyes narrowing. _

_The M.O.D. smiled. "Good. I hate repeating myself. Now according to the Constitution of the Afterlife, you are to remain here, in this world, for four hundred years. And with good behavior, Mr. Murdock." _

_There was a pause, Murdock leaning back and sticking his tongue in his cheek thoughtfully, his eyes boring into the M.O.D.'s. "How did you die?" He asked suddenly. _

_The other man looked taken back for a moment before he composed himself. "That's not important right now. Back to you. Are you-"_

_"I mean, if it was a normal death...then you can't understand how I must feel...being blown to bits in my helicopter. I don't suppose they have a help hot line for people like me, who still can't come to terms with their death." _

_"What are you getting at?"_

_Murdock leaned in, a smirk tugging at his lips. "It all depends, sir." _

_The M.O.D. leaned away a little and gave Murdock a disgusted look. "Perhaps it does. And if there is no one?"_

_Murdock only shrugged. _

_"Now then. I am wondering. To what importance is that man you went after in the hotel room?" _

_At the question, Murdock stiffened. "What's it to ya?" _

_The M.O.D. shrugged this time. Murdock's eyes darted around as he opened his mouth. "Face is my best friend. My closest friend." _

_"Thank you, Mr. Murdock. Danny!" The M.O.D. looked up and the guard on Murdock's left side, snapped to attention. "Take a little trip to Earth. I want a report on this Face and if he sees you, you've my permission to make him forget." _

_Murdock spun around in his chair, watching the bigger guard vanish. "No! Leave Face alone!" He then used the other guard's distraction to jump out of the chair and ran for the nearest doors. No one came after him and it wasn't until he reached the doors that he figured this out. _

_Slowly, Murdock turned and saw the other two watching him, the M.O.D. rising to his feet. The walls errupted into flames and Murdock quickly tried to open the door but it burst into flames along with the walls. _

_He yelped and yanked his hand back, cradling it to his chest. When he turned back, the men were standing in the center of the flaming room, and Murdock saw the fire splitting in two behind them, leading into a tunnel. "What's happening?"_

_"This, James, is you're own hell that we made specially for you." The M.O.D. said smugly. Murdock looked around nervously and saw even the ceiling was on fire. _

_"When Danny gets back, we will go over your punishment and time in here." He said before brandishing a new scroll. _

* * *

Hannibal and B.A. had left Face along in the bathroom, the conman staring blankly into the mirror. They sat on the couch, having a silent discussion with their eyes before B.A. broke the silence in a whisper. "We gotta do somethin' about him."

Hannibal nodded his agreement and glanced over at the bathroom. "You've heard what Murdock's said of those VA hospitals. Is it really the best place?"

But B.A. was nodding vigorously. "Ya heard what he said, seeing ghosts fightin' each other in the bathroom. How in the _world_...?" But Hannibal shook his head, shifting over so he could look directly at Bosco. "I don't think we got the full story."

"That ain't no lie." B.A. snorted, earning a quick glare from his CO. "But...ghosts..._really_?"

In the bathroom, Face could hear everything his team was talking about, but didn't care right now. He had officially chosen to believe. Now he was trying to get something to happen, and by now he was feeling really foolish.

Then the light.

Face was thrown backwards into the bathtub and a strong wind blew the door shut suddenly.

In the other room, the other two assumed he only wanted privacy.

"What that...?" Face lifted his head, his vision swimming a little after his head collided with the tub wall. He saw a huge figure looming above him, staring down at him.

At loss for words, Face only gaped up at him. His butt was on the tub floor, his legs dangling out. But looking past the figure, Face could see an image in the mirror. It appeared to be a cave, only everything was on fire. And in the middle, where three men. And Face knew the third.

"Who are you?" He asked slowly.

No response.

In the mirror, Murdock appeared to have been struck and he doubled over. Face flared with anger and felt something in his shirt. When he reached up to feel it, he realized it was Murdock's dog tags.

He had to go.

The figure was not ready when Face leaped out of the tub and took a running dive for the mirror. He had no clue if it would work, if he would only smash his head into the mirror and be rushed to the hospital. But it was worth the try. This was the portal linking the worlds, and right now, it was open.

The figure couldn't stop him as Face found he should have hit the mirror, now spiraling into darkness, and seeing the flaming room edging closer as he fell to it.

Back in the bathroom, the door flew open in time to see the figure dive in after Face. B.A. and Hannibal had only a few seconds to see their friend and the firey room before it vanished and the portal closed once more.

* * *

**A/N: Okey dokey, ask away! Anything that doesn't make sense, please, ask!**


	5. Chapter 5: Got to survive

**A/N: Due to Face entering the spirit world, anything happening with Murdock and his new world aren't in italics anymore. I don't know a good ghostly name for the M.O.D. so any ideas are welcome, if you think he needs a name. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ouch!" Face landed face first on the stone flooring, feeling the intense heat of the fire around him. There were a few gasps and a voice saying in shock, "Facey!"

"Have you any idea-"

"A human in here-"

"Somebody get him out!"

The voices were all over at once, and Face didn't care about them. His eyes were in clear focus now and he lifted himself into a kneeling position. When he sought out Murdock, standing away from the group, staring at Face with his mouth hanging open. The living man sprung up and dashed to his dead friend, ignoring the shouts of complaint from the dead ones.

Murdock looked solid, so Face risked running into him and was surprised when his arms wrapped around the thin form he remembered.

"Face, how'd you get in here?" Murdock whispered eagerly.  
Face pulled back and grabbed Murdock's arm. "That guy, right there." He told Murdock about the bathroom scene and jumping into the mirror.

Murdock was grinning when he finished. "But...did Hannibal or B.A. see ya?"

Shaking his head, Face shrugged. "I doubt it. They were in the other room. About to send me off to the VA."

Murdock opened his mouth when the M.O.D. cleared his throat. They turned to see him and the two other ghosts watching them carefully. The M.O.D. retrieved the scroll on the edge of the desk and tapped it against his knee. "Well? Explain yourself."

Face felt Murdock's fingers grasping his sleeve and he took a small step forwards. "You left your door open."

"Obviously. Why have you chosen to step through?"

Face replied, "Why have you chosen to imprison my friend?"

The M.O.D. stopped tapping the scroll and held it up now, nodding his head towards it. "I have not chosen. It is the rules. If the ghost decides he wishes to be on Earth, his sentence is one hundred years. Perhaps he is staying for a certain reason, maybe a lover or sibling, or in your case, a friend. However, if this person chooses to not believe in their spirit and brush them off as a hallucination, then they are forever damned to...here." The M.O.D. explained, his tone almost bored as if he had to go through this a hundred times already.

The crackeling fire was the only sound in the room, and Face was the only one breathing. "So...you're point being?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

The one who had first opened the portal, Danny, pointed accusingly at Face. "You cannot be here!"

"You must leave at once." The other guard said.

"That's all fine, but I have no idea how." Face rolled his eyes at the men.

Murdock's hand slowly released itself from Face's sleeve and he felt the dead man's fingers lightly poking his arm, as if in a way to gain his attention. Face turned his head ever so slightly and gave a tiny nod, indicating he had his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Murdock's eyes darting from him to the end of the room, where the fire was split into a tunnel. And back again, repeating until Face grasped his idea.

"That, sir, is a very nice suit," Face suddenly smiled at the M.O.D., who looked a little taken back. "You should be very proud to be able to wear a suit as fancy as that, and pull it off well."

The three ghostly eyes stared at him, baffled. Face's smile grew and he started towards the men, Murdock on his heels, his hand still holding Face's sleeve.

"May I have a closer look? I've been needing some new outfits..." As Face drew closer, the ghosts retreated.

When Face turned and led them in a rounded turn, Murdock got what Face was trying to do. Soon they were the ones with their backs to the exit, the closer ones.

"I'm not contagious." Face winked.

"How...can you touch him?" The M.O.D. asked of Murdock, clearly disgusted.

Murdock shrugged, his hand tightening around Face's arm.

"Gentlemen. I may be a living, but it has been a pleasure meeting your acquaintance." Face gave a small wave and before they could react, Murdock was pulling him along and they were sprinting down the tunnel, faster than Face had thought possible.

The shouts behind them died eventually and they found themselves in complete darkness. Murdock halted and Face could only see his eyes, which shone a little too brightly.

"Why can I touch you?" He asked after he had accidentally stepped back on Murdock's foot. The dead pilot shrugged. "I guess because...you're in my word?"

"So this is what Crazyville looks like? I guess I can agree with that." Face teased and Murdock punched him lightly in the ribs.

"Where are we?"

"Eh...hell." Murdock started walking again.

Face followed suit. "Thought so."

Then the light, and it was nearly blinding to Face's eyes. He could see Murdock, staring into it with his jaw slack. The area began to spin and Face found himself grabbing onto Murdock's arm until all stopped.

He heard Murdock gasp and he opened his eyes slowly. The surrounding area made him stiffen. It appeared to be a deserted hospital, the kind you saw in horror movies, with zombies and demons lurking in the shadows. Blood was splattered on walls, doors hanging on by a screw. Windows busted and a full moon high in the black sky.

Murdock seemed forever frozen, Face left his side and made a beeline for the front desk on the other side of the room. The folder on the top read, Psychiatric Hospital. That was it. No city, state, names.

"What the heck is this?" Face asked loudly, slamming the folder down and glaring around the room. Murdock finally unfroze, closing his mouth. "Oh God...if this is my hell...then I believe it."

A little bell rung in Face's head and his eyes widened. "Oh.._oh_. Oh Murdock, this...and you...great."

"I've seen these things before," Murdock began pacing, rubbing his forehead. "Places like these...there's no getting out."

"What do we do?" Face asked warily. Murdock paused, turning towards Face.

"We gotta survive."

((((

"Did ya see that?" B.A. demanded of Hannibal, who was staring at the mirror blankly. "Please tell me I ain't crazy!"

"You're...not crazy..." Hannibal muttered, slowly placing a hand against the mirror, and feeling the smooth surface.

They had both seen the portal, Face jumping in, that strange transparent figure diving in after him...Hannibal had never believe in ghosts and it all seemed ludicrus. Impossible.

"What do we do?" B.A. asked, unlike the other man he seemed to be able to speak over the shock.

When Hannibal gave no answer, B.A. growled angrily and cracked his knuckles. "Pull it together, man! We gotta do somethin'!"

"Do _what_, B.A.?" Hannibal seemed to wake up form his shock and wheeled around. "Go ahead, jump into the mirror, but I'm not paying for your hospital visit."

B.A. rolled his eyes, but ignored that comment. "Can't we do somethin'? Communicate with them...somehow."

A idea struck Hannibal and he pushed out into the hotel room. "Summon...we can summon them!"

Now B.A. really wondered if he was the only sane one. "I ain't speakin' to no ghosts. Real or not. You can do this by yourself."

"We need to get Face. He must've went in after Murdock...he was saying something about Murdock in the mirror..."

"And Murdock can _stay_ in the mirror. I've gotten used to the silence around here." B.A. said gruffly, knowing that deep down, he really did miss the hyper pilot.

Hannibal wasn't listening, he was in his own world right now. "Get a candle! Light it and turn off the lights."

B.A. stared at him for a moment before slowly going to the door, wondering how far Hannibal would go to summon these, 'ghosts'.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on all of my current stories, school has kept me busy all week. With the weekend, I should have new chapters up for ALL my stories REAL REAL REAL soon, like tomorrow soon or at least Sunday!**


	6. Chapter 6: And zombies, oh my!

A/N: I got a review asking if I was watching Ghost Adventures, and actually, I do! Haha, I watch that show every Friday night :) If you do NOT like zombies or walking dead people, then take this a little slowly. It's not graphic and like REAL scary, zombies. Just a few moan and one that speaks and mentions wanting to eat something. But there's no eating or anything, so it's not scary. But just a small heads up if you absolutely HATE zombies. (I hardly like them either haha)

* * *

"Guardians of the Spirit realm, hear my plea. Please, I wish, for you to bring my friends to me." Hannibal's quiet voice carried through the darkness.

B.A. resisted to urge to roll his eyes, looking into the candle between them. It was the only light in the black hotel room. He could tell that Hannibal's eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly upwards.

_Am I really the only sane one? _B.A. thought sourly, watching his whacked out CO stared upwards as if something is going to happen.

"Perhaps they need a name." Bosco grumbled, already bored and hungry.

Hannibal seemed to ignore his negativity. "Guardians of the Spirit realm, hear my plea. Please, I wish, for you to bring Murdock to me."

B.A. had seen a lot of things, things good, bad, and just plain weird. But when a white mist started forming above the candle, he nearly fell backwards in shock. It began to manifest into a being, a head, shoulders, and eventually a body. But to Hannibal's immediate disappointment, it wasn't Murdock.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly as the figure hovered above them.

"I am afraid your friend cannot be reached at this moment. How may I help you?" He asked.

B.A. inched backwards, this was too business-like. It was nothing like he'd seen in the movies. And what did he mean by 'cannot be reached'?

* * *

"Where do those doors go to?" Face asked warily, striding over to the big double doors behind the desk. Murdock followed a little slower, bad memories working their way into his mind.

"Face I..." Murdock swallowed loudly and reached stumbled a little. Face noticed and reached out to steady him as Murdock grabbed Face. "Don't open that door. Please." He whispered hoarsely.

Face shook his head. "Murdock, I've got to. It's okay, I'm here with you."

Murdock whimpered but nodded once, his grip tightening and Face slowly turned the knob, pushing the door open. It led to a deserted hallway, unlike the waiting room, it was darkened. The smell of death was all around and Murdock dry-heaved a little before he settled at Face's side.

The halls were burned, blood stained. The floor torn and scuffed. Face almost expected a zombie to spring out and try to attack them. It would go well with the setting.

"Ready?" He asked quietly to the man clinging onto him as if it was life support. Murdock nodded shakily, and Face started into the hall, dragging Murdock with him. They passed doors on both sides, both their heads turning in sync to peer in each window as they passed. Each room was empty, until they got to the eleventh door, on the left.

There appeared to be a person, standing a little bent over by the beds, their hands moving along the bed as if straightening the sheets. Face got up real close to the window, much to Murdock's fright, and in the more close examination, he could tell it was a woman. Most likely a nurse.

"It's a female. Looks to me like a nurse." He whispered to Murdock right before the strange woman snapped her head up.

When he saw her face, Face yelled in shock and jumped away from the door, this time clinging onto Murdock. He was about to ask what Face saw when the door began to open and soon, the woman was in plain view. Murdock gave a strangled gasp.

Her pale, greenish face was burned and had several stitches and cuts.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Murdock began muttering, him and Face backing away slowly. "No way." Face felt his back hit the wall and knew there was no other way except to pass by the dead woman.

"Huuuuhhh..." Her moan was chilling, making both men shiver in fear. "Why did he do this...?"

Face swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his voice to surface. "What did he do?"

"He did this to meeeee," She was hissing. "I tried to clam him, but he wouldn't listen."

"A...a patient did this to you?"

Her ruined face glared across at Face. "Who are you?"

Murdock turned and met eyes with Face. They both glanced at the out-of-the-normal scary nurse and Face cleared his throat. "Um. We're your new patients."

"You will die." She whipped her head around and stared down the dark hall. The two men both peered nervously down the hall until they could clearly see the figures lurching their way. As they neared Face could detect a few details: face's similar to this dead nurse's, some in doctor uniforms and some in patient clothing, limping and/or dragging their foot, moaning.

"We haven't had fresh food in a _very_long time. My friends and I are starving. You've come to die...after what you did to me." The dead nurse was whispering in a cracked voice, her eyes wheeling but her gory face still directed at Face and Murdock.

"Oh." Murdock squeaked. Face gripped Murdock's wrist tightly and nodded once towards the doors in which they had come in from. Murdock got the memo and looked up at the dead nurse again. "Well...thank you. We'll just go."

"Go? I do not think so. We are starving and you've so willingly wandered into our midst. Please, do stay." The nurse shoved away from the door, her head lolling on her shoulder, and began dragging herself towards Murdock and Face. "We've all been brutally murdered. You can't understand our anger, our need for revenge."

"Look, I know this sounds like a good idea now. But think about it! We can help you out of here!" Face stall, slowly sliding his foot along the floor and edging down the other. Murdock followed suit.

"Never." The nurse lunged, making a growling noise, and swiped at Face's arm. He yelled out and gave Murdock a hard push down the hall, steering him to the doors. "Run!"

"After them." The nurse demanded, the group of dead zombies shoving past her after Murdock and Face.

The two stood with the backs pressed up against the doors, feeling the zombies banging and kicking. "I don't think it's going to hold much longer!" Face fell forwards but jumped back in place.

"Face, I'm sorry!" Murdock cried, his voice shaking.

"About what?"

"That you're going to die already." Murdock's voice was barely over a whisper and he wanted to cry. But Face wouldn't take it. "Listen! I came all this way to help _you_ and so help me, I am going to get us both out of here. Me alive. You...unscratched."

Murdock held his eyes before turning away to find another exit. He saw the plain wooden door across the room, and he couldn't recall it being there earlier. "Door?" He used his eyes to indicate it and Face nodded.

"One...Two...Three." They pushed off from the big doors and sprinted across the big room. Behind them the doors burst open and the raw smell filled their noses again. Face got to the door first, and wrenched it open. Murdock stood right in front of it, and wasn't quick enough to dodge the sudden hammer that came flying out of the door. It struck his eye and he fell backwards with a loud yelp of pain. "What the hell!" Face exclaimed, peeking down the hall and bending down to held Murdock up.

The zombies were a little too close for Face's liking and he pushed Murdock into the black hall, slamming the door behind them. There was a latching sound and Face turned the knob, but it was stuck. It was locked.

"Oh God that hurt." Murdock moaned, rubbing his eye.

"I can't see it. We need a light." As soon as Face had said that, the wall suddenly lit up, candles on holders attached to the walls. Face opened his mouth one, twice, then decided against it and turned his eyes on Murdock.

His left eye was already badly bruised, no doubt a blacked eye. But it was still there and not bleeding. He would be fine.

"So much for getting me out unscratched." He muttered as Face gave him a tiny smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

Then a question struck him. "Wait...You're a ghost. How'd that injure you?"

Murdock took in a deep intake of air and held a finger up as if he knew, but then froze, his face falling. "Uh, I dunno."

"Let's follow this." Face said abruptly, already starting down the hall. After each light he passed, a new one lit up. Murdock swallowed and trailed his friend.

* * *

**A/N: If you've got any good ideas, please, share with me! You can put it in a review, or PM me if you wish. They're always welcome! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Stuck here?

**A/N: WELL Sorry for the delay. School, bleh. And here you go! :)**

* * *

_Grrrroooowwwl_.

"What the heck was that?" Murdock jumped, spinning in a circle. Face held up a hand. "Relax. It's my stomach."

Murdock's eyes rested on him. "You hungry, Facey?"

Face shrugged, watching as another pair of torches lit up the hall.

They were quiet, already seeing a door growing closer and closer. Face quickened his pace and finally found himself right in front of the door, noticing the blood stains on the scratched wood. He nodded to Murdock. "Let's go."

The door opened, very noisily, to a staircase. It was dark and smelled like must. "It's like...that never ending staircase out of Mario, huh?" Face joked before he realized Murdock wasn't laughing. "You okay?" He asked.

"Do I look okay?" Murdock snapped, glaring at Face. "Not only am I supposed to be in hell, but I'm here with you! Because you shouldn't be here. _You_ deserve to be up with the living, splurging on life. Not in here with me, trying to survive something that you're not ready for yet."

Face held his glare. "Really? Well then by all means, send me back!" He threw his arms out and raised his eyebrows at Murdock.

"I...I can't..." He muttered, lowering his head. The other man nodded slowly, already stepping up onto the first step.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." He dared Murdock with his eyes to argue with him and turned to head up the creaky steps. The pilot hung back chewing on a fingernail until Face was nearly halfway up and decided to rush after him. They climbed and climbed, Face about to give it up when they finally came to a landing. There was another dim hall off the landing and Face didn't hesitate as he turned into it.

"I don't think we should go this way..." Murdock complained behind him.

Face groaned and turned around so suddenly, Murdock walked into him. "You're the one who can't die again, so I suggest you follow me instead of wine like a little baby!"

Murdock's face hardened and he stood as straight as he could, his eyes narrowing as he glared down at Face. "Wine...like...a baby?" He growled, stepping a little closer.

Face backed up a step, holding his hands up. "Hey! Hey! I'm sorry, I didn't mean..I-"

"HELP ME!"

Both men jumped and Murdock fell into Face, holding his hands over his mouth as he tried not to scream. It hadn't been a simple little cry for help. It had been a scratchy, shrill, horror-movie kind of scream that made Face run through every horror movie he'd seen in his life, trying to find a similar match to the voice.

"Look in the windows..." Murdock's voice caught as he pointed, his arm shaking, at the door behind Face. The conman met his eyes and slowly turned.

In the window, he could see what must have been a patient banging his fists on the stone walls. His arms were bloody and he had on a stained, white jumpsuit. His long, black hair hung over his eyes and his mouth was open as if he was trying to scream.

Face automatically stepped back, running backwards into the opposite door. In this one, they saw, was another patient. She had extremely long blond hair that covered the right half of her face. She was sitting crossed-legged on the bed, staring at the window furiously. Her visible left eye was bleeding onto her cheek.

Murdock whimpered once and pushed Face along. Each room they passed showed a patient, left over from their days in the mental hospital. Face didn't want to stare too long, but he couldn't help himself with most of the patients. Murdock merely glanced in and turned away quickly, swallowing hard.

"Is this how you felt?" Face dared to ask in a soft voice as they watched a young man jump wildly on his bed, yelling in anger. Only, they were not able to hear his screams.

Murdock shrugged, his eyes growing huge and watery. "Sometimes."

"They look so..." Face shook his head, unable to find the right word. _Sad, deserted, lonely, in excruciating pain_.

"Helpless?" The female voice from behind made both men whirl around furiously, Face's hand coming down on his chest and Murdock's breathing hitched.

A young woman with choppy, very white hair that barely touched her shoulders and amber eyes was standing down the hall. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her greenish face portrayed more a more innocent expression than any of the other zombies they had seen. But Face still wouldn't go too near her.

"They've been imprisioned here for a very long time. Of course, they can't re-kill themselves," She was saying, starting towards Face and Murdock. "Every once in a blue moon, someone else gets trapped in here. They wind up going mad themselves, because no matter how many doors they go through, there is no way out."

She stopped a few feet away and Face noticed her right eye, which had been blacked and her bottom lip was split. But it seemed to be old injuries that never left. Her face was much more tolerable than the others had been.

"There's no way out?" He asked first, glancing at Murdock.

She shook head. " 'Fraid not. You're only going to join the crew. And trust me, you haven't seen everyone here yet. Not even close."

Murdock gulped.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Face said, turning his head ever so slightly. The woman pointed to a name tag Face had missed and ran her finger along the edge. "Zahara Jameson. I make sure no one escapes. From their cells at least. I've never seen anyone actually escape the building."

"Zahara...Arabic for a blossom or a flower. Hebrew for the bright dawn." Murdock muttered, looking down at the floor.

Zahara stared at him with emotionless eyes and Face chuckled nervously. "He's trying to calm himself...he tends to use logic for these situations." Face sighed, then raised his head. "You said there's absolutely no possible way out?"

The nurse nodded, her pale eyes shifting over to Face. "What's your reason to be here?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you die?"

Murdock made a humming noise and Face coughed nosily into his hand. "I'm the dead one. He kinda...took a portal." Murdock told her impishly.

Zahara shook her head. "I don't understand..."

Face held up a hand, shaking his own head. "Never mind that. How do we get out?"

"I told you. You can't."

* * *

"Who was that?" Asked the M.O.D. to his assistant as he returned from Earth. The assistant shook his head. "I don't know. Someone wanting Mr. Murdock."

"And you told him...?"

The man shrugged, stepping to the side and sitting in the chair in the flaming room. "Told them Mr. Murdock was busy."

The M.O.D. gaped at him. "That's it? Then you just...left? Really!" He huffed and slammed a fist down on the desk. "Cain, what is wrong with you?"

Cain narrowed his eyes at the M.O.D. "Excuse me, sir. I wasn't under the impression you were expecting _perfection_."

The M.O.D.'s face flared angrily and he reached down to grab Cain's neck in his strong grip. Cain struggled against it, his red hair coming out of it's gel hold and flopping down his his eyes. "I told you!" The M.O.D. growled, releasing Cain and throwing him backwards.

"What's the price for perfection these days?" He grumbled as he stormed from the room, leaving Cain on the floor gasping and rubbing his neck.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and all the more to come. Thanks for the support!**


	8. Chapter 8: Here comes BA

**A/N: I will admit, I AM having some trouble getting through this part. But with people asking me to get something up hey I got this up. I think I've got an idea for the next chapter and it should be much longer, but I needed something to put up, so here is chapter 8!**

* * *

"Where is _here_?" Face was asking as the nurse peered into one of the rooms. She glanced at him. "Here is here,"

"Excuse me?" Face leaned in, arching a eyebrow. Murdock slowly scooted past the two down the hall and to the big double doors at the end.

Zahara looked Face straight in the eyes as she spoke. "_Here_ is where you are. There is no _where_, only _here_." Face rocked back and his heels, biting the inside of his cheek. _So I take it ther is no such thing as here._ He thought sourly, his eyes narrowing as he watched the nurse.

Behind him, Murdock was examining the doors, wrapping his fingers on around the door handle and peeking over his shoulder at Face and Zahara before carefully turning the handle down. When he felt it stick and hear the door click open, he slowly pulled it open a crack and peeked in.

"So we don't exist right now?" Face went on.

Zahara glared. "What do you want?" She asked. "What is your reason for being here?"

Face exhaled and crossed his arms. "Ooooh, okay. Excuse me for wanting to know where in the hell I am." Zahara's expression turned to one of mockery and she cackled loudly. "Yes! That's _exactly_ where you are! Hell, this is where you are."

"I figured." Face muttered and the nurse opened her mouth.

"HOLY FRIED CHICKEN!"

"What the-" Face whirled around and saw Murdock stumbling back from the open doors. A closer look revealed the zombies that were slowly limping out the doors. Zahara shoved Face sideways and threw herself over in front of Murdock, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Why did you do that?" She shrieked. "See what you've done now!" She shook him violently, the zombies nearing. Murdock was silently with horror, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide. The door on the other end of the hall was still open and Face pulled himself up from the ground, rushing over to Murdock.

"NO! NO! NO!" Zahara kept screaming, one zombie layed a hand on her shoulder and dug it's long nails in as if to keep her put.

Face gripped Murdock's arm and gave a sharp pull with all he had and Murdock broke free, a zombie's nasty teeth just barely missing his arm.

"NO! HELP ME!" Zahara cried after them. Face turned a little, seeing the helpless nurse try to fight off all the zombies that surrounded her. "Face...don't-" Murdock tried to protest but Face was already gone, running at the zombies and landing one a solid kick in the gut that sent him sprawling on his back.

"What are ya doing?" Murdock yelled, pushing the doors open and waving a hand through the open area. Face ignored him, wrapping his hand around Zahara's arm and tugging until she came loose and drug her to the doors as the zombies turned and came for them again. "Come on!" Face shouted as he shoved the bewildered nurse through the doors and when Murdock dove in, he turned back to the zombies and slammed the door in front of them.

Murdock was doubled over, shaking his head side to side. Zahara examined her arms before letting them drop and looked over at Face as he locked the doors and tugged on them to check the locks.

"Thank you! I thought...You know..." Zahara shrugged and smiled a little. Face turned to her. "Only cause you've got answers I need." To Murdock, he asked, "You alright, buddy?"

Murdock nodded, closing his mouth and standing erect watching the door warily. "Will it keep 'em back?"

Face shook his head. "Probably not for long. That's why we need to move along." He wandered to edge of the staircase. "Let's go back down."

* * *

"I don't think this is a very good idea, man." B.A. watched Hannibal place two candles on the edge of the sink in front of the mirror, one on each side. "You don' know what we're dealin' with."

"B.A., I know we have two men in there, one who doesn't belong. And we are going to get him back." Hannibal snapped, rubbing the mirror with a small hand towel and tossing it into the tub. "Lights off."

B.A. snorted, shaking his head but flipped the light switch down, bathing them in darkness. The candles lit up the mirror and gave a foggy reflection of the two men as they stood in front of the mirror.

"What are ya goin' to say?" B.A. asked, looking at Hannibal. "Same thing as before. Only, we're going to open this thing." Hannibal told him.

Hannibal began the low chant while B.A. stared fixed into the mirror, his mouth turned down and his eyes narrowed in irritation. Only when the mirror began to spin and smoke poured out did his eyes grow huge and Hannibal's voice faded into the background.

Next thing B.A. knew, he was spiraling into darkness, and a room that appeared as if it was on fire.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Sick of it? So many questions! If you have any advice, please! Help! Haha, I dunno, I know EXACTLY where I'm going with _Lost _but this is giving me some trouble. Many school's just wiped my mind completely blank, anyways, review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 10: Twins

**A/N: Almost a year. A YEAR! I was having so much trouble deciding where to steer this one! I REALLY hope this is kinda okay...but I'm still requesting some help, so if you are still interested, help me save this story please!**

"How many floors does this place have?" Face wanted to know by the sixth staircase. Zahara, who had pulled ahead, peered over her shoulder at him. "Many."

Murdock snorted at Face, prancing ahead of him, too. "You dead people!" Face complained. "Slow down!"

"That ain't nice." Murdock almost ran into the girl's back as she stopped suddenly at a landing and Face held onto the railing to keep from collapsing. "Where're we now?" He panted out.

"Ward eight. Follow me." She pulled the door open and slid through, the other two right behind her. Murdock gripped Face's sleeve as a scream erupted form a distant hallway. Zahara ignored it, leading them down the dark corridor, the faint light revealing blood splatters along the walls.

"Do not get too close to the windows," Zahara warned back to them right as Face began to peek into one of the windows on the nearest door.

He shot her a look then pushed his face up against the glass. There was nothing in the patient room and he almost started to smirk when a face was suddenly right in front of his. It was the same zombie-like face as the ones below and Face yelled out, jumping back into Murdock. The thing watched him almost hungrily.

"Ay! What in the-!" Zahara was suddenly at his side, her eyes narrowed and frustrated. "What did I just tell you? You idiot! Don't spook them." She hissed, turning to look at the thing in the window.

Face gave her a disbelieving look. "Spook _them_? Are you serious?"

Her crisp nod made Face roll his eyes and as he turned to shake his head at Murdock, the pilot was off down the hall, his eyes glued into one of the windows, mouth hanging agape.

Zahara made a noise and hurried over, Face getting there first. "Murdock, what's in there?" He asked but Murdock never answered.

Closer examination showed there were even a few tears running down his face. Zahara look first, standing on her toes them gasping a little. "Ah, yes. The reason we came up here." Her voice was low and careful as she leaned back, eyes fixed on the dead Captain, waiting.

Now Face moved in but as soon as he looked, he wished he hadn't. Inside was a patient, male, perched on the bloody and rotting bed. His shaggy brown hair hung around his scarred, burned, and ruined face. It's shoulders were hunched in, head down. But as soon as Face shifted his foot over, it's head snapped up and Murdock gave a strangled sob.

Face may have thought it was just another patient, maybe it's situation upsetting Murdock. Face was honestly unsure. But the moment it looked at them, he knew what it was. He knew those bright green eyes anywhere.

"Oh my god." He whispered, hand shooting up to his chest.

It surveyed them then got to it's feet, shuffling over slowly. Face was amazed at how it still even resembled Murdock, that it _was_ Murdock. Zombie Murdock...

"I know this upsets you," Zahara was saying softly. "Everyone here...has one of, these. He is...you."

It stopped about two feet away, arms hugging it's extremely thin body tightly. It's greenish skin stretched over his sunken cheeks. The eyes were locked with Murdock and Face got the impression that it knew this was his other. A scarred hand came up and was set against the glass.

In a subconscious like state, Murdock lifted his own fleshy, healthy looking hand and set it against the glass where the other's hand was resting. Face fought down the urge to yank Murdock away, then a thought occurred to him. He gasped, falling back a little, eyes wide.

But Murdock ignored his reaction, staring at the zombie-thing that was him. "Can I...can I go in there?" He asked warily to Zahara.

"Not if you don't want to get eaten." The nurse shrugged. "I don't really know how he will react, but I don't think you should risk it right now."

Murdock turned to look at her and she lifted her eyebrows. "Eventually you'll begin to look just like him...us. It's not something you can avoid," She meant to go on until a hoarse yelp stopped her and they both looked around to where Face was standing, against a wall, eyes locked on the door in front of him and his body racking with tremors.

"What? What's in there?" Murdock demanded, pulling his hand back and leaving his door to do to Face's side. But the conman could only point a shaking finger at the door and shoved his face into his hands, shoulders jerking up and down.

Zahara gestured to Murdock to look and he looked from her, to the door, to Face and then back to the door. He swallowed and slowly stepped forwards.

"Oh no." Murdock could not move away once again. In the room, standing in the middle of the room in a straight jacket, just as zombiefied as the others, was Face. Black hair wild, clear blue eyes staring at Murdock intently. "Oh Face. This can't be good."

Face was raking his nails across his face. "I don't belong here! I can't have one of those!" He was screeching.

"You calm down!" Murdock grabbed onto Face's wrists and they struggled until Murdock stepped hard on Face's foot. "The only one who's gonna be stuck here, is me. Okay? You're gonna get out and get back to B.A. and Hannibal. You got it?"

Face whimpered, his eyes closing and reopening, unsure. "Yeah...I'm sorry. I can't believe that's..." He couldn't say 'me' and shook his head. Murdock nodded reassuringly. "I know how it feels."

"But Murdock...what if those are really us? What if that's our bodies, and we are our ghosts, or whatever. Our bodies could have spent this time rotting in here, I know it sounds crazy, but I honestly think..."

Murdock half-smiled. "That's a good assumption. Hey, Zahara?" He turned and stared down into the empty hall. Face looked the other way. Nothing. "Where'd she go?" Murdock was muttering, stepping back and looking all around.

"We're alone." Face declared. Murdock palmed his face, because he knew the man was right. Along with their zombie counterparts, they were alone on the floor.

**A/N: Is this too freaky? I've got no experience in scary stuff except for some zombie movies. And even those aren't really scary, just gross...**


	10. Chapter 11: Murdock's Ready

**A/N: Ok! Thank you to _Adommyadisonmurdockrulz_ for telling me to update this, I will admit I'd kinda maybe perhaps forgotten about it a little bit :P I sorry! But anyways, I was asked to do a emotional reunion for the team, so I tried to fullfill that request. Okay, also maybe I watched too many zombie movies...so this could either be really epic, or terrible XP So let me know what you think!**

As B.A. fell, he could feel something grabbing onto his ankle. Paying it no mind until he landed roughly on the stone flooring of the fiery room, he finally looked back over his shoulder to see Hannibal still grasping his ankle, rubbing his side.

Bosco kicked him away. "This is all you're fault, Hannibal! See what you done!"

"You could have stopped me," Hannibal muttered as he sat up straight and took in their surroundings. "Apparently no one's home."

They both stood in the empty, and quiet warm, room and made their way to the big desk. There were papers on it and in big letters across one of the scrolls read, "JAMES H.M. MURDOCK."

"What're ya doin'?" B.A. demanded when Hannibal lifted the scroll and started to unroll it. He raised his eyebrows at the bigger man, not answering as he read the first few lines. "God this is ridiculous. Stupid dream, this betta be a stupid dream." B.A. was grumbling as Hannibal read further down the scroll then let it drop to the desk, noticing the hall behind the desk.

"See that?" He pointed and B.A. followed his finger then shook his head. "No way, man. I ain't goin' down there for nothin'. Actually, I wanna get outta here. Right now." He folded his arms over his broad chest. "Ya got us in here, get us out."

"You can figure your own way out, Baracus, I'm going down that hall," Hannibal declared, already going around the desk. "I came to get Face. I'm going to get Face."

B.A. glared after him. "You're messin' 'round in the world of the dead, man. We're livin'. Ya shouldn't be doin' this."

Hannibal ignored him. He was inspecting the interior of the hall, sliding his foot forwards then the other. B.A. watched, shaking his head and turning his back on the hall. When Hannibal was a few paces into the hall, B.A. turned with a loud, "Damn it!" and hurried after his Boss.

There a pair of wide double doors ahead of them and when Hannibal pushed them open, he knew right away where they were. B.A. followed him in, first seeing the blackness outside the windows. There were more double doors straight ahead of them, and a single door on the far wall. It was shut, but there was a single hammer laying on its side in front of the door. They exchanged a miffed expression before sudden banging on the double doros ahead of them startled both men. They turned, immediately regretting that.

The doors were bowing, close to breaking, and decayed hands were reaching through the middle gap, clawing at the door. The two men took a single step forward and leaned closer, squinting to see. The thin glass windows on the doors shattered when a fist broke through each one and when a pair of eyes appeared, the two jumped back.

"Oh shit...zombies..." B.A. noted almost calmly. At that moment, the rusty hinges broke off and the doors collapsed loudly to the floor. The front row of the zombies toppled over and were stampeded as the other zombies came stumbling through.

Hannibal looked again at the single door behind them and nodded to it. B.A. got to it first and wrenched it open, ducking as a brick came flipped out of the doorway. The zombies were not very far behind and as soon as Hannibal pulled the door shut, it latched by itself.

So they followed the hall, the pounding of the zombies fading the further they ventured. There was another door, behind it a narrow stairwell. For a while, they climbed, B.A. keeping up a muttering stream of complaints. It wasn't until they reached the top that he hushed and Hannibal pressed his ear up to the door. Nothing as far as he could hear and they opened it.

As soon as they were in the room, they heard sounds that had been muffled by the door.

"Zahara! Please come back!" "Shut up she's gone." "No...no I don't want to stay here! I don't belong here."

There was a loud banging noise from the opposite hall. "What're you doing! Don't go in there!" There was a silence as the two began for the hall. "Wait...you hear that?" "...There's two more..."

"Oh Jesus." Hannibal whispered as soon as they were in the dark hall. B.A. was silent at his side.

Face was frantically trying to pulled a door open while Murdock had his arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him to keep him from opening the door. "Zahara said it could be bad! Don't open it!" Murdock was arguing through clenched teeth.

Face finally whirled around, giving Murdock an evil look and jabbing his finger at him. "Look! I don't think we have much of a choice. If you think I'm going to spend the rset of my life here then you're-" At that moment he had seen something out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned, gasping.

"H-Hannibal...? B.A.?" Face's mouth was still hanging open and before Hannibal could respond, Murdock was suddenly in his face, shoving him hard. "Get the hell out of here! What were you thinking!" He shrieked, giving Hannibal another shove that caused him to stumble back into the wall.

B.A. came forward and gripped Murdock's wrists tightly, keeping them restrained. "Shut up, fool. Came to get Faceman outta here."

But Murdock struggled against him, stronger then B.A. had remembered. "No! NO, NO! You CANNOT be here! Don't you realize what you've done!" There was a wetness forming in his eyes, but it did not spill out. "I didn't want this for you!"

Hannibal had regained himself and was at their side. "Murdock," He tried in a quiet voice. "What had we done?"

Murdock turned to him, his wrists still locked in B.A.'s hold. "You're never getting outta here. Never! You're trapped yourselves in here with us!"

Hannibal looked up and met eyes with B.A. before Face suddenly slammed into him, arms wrapping around the older man tightly. "Don't listen to him! Get me OUT of here!" He was crying into Hannibal's shoulder.

"They've lost it." B.A. muttered and Murdock growled up at him. "Let me go! I'm going to re-kill you, you ugly mudsucker!" He kicked furiously, pulling his arms around so sharply, Bosco thought they'd pop right off. "You better like being dead! Cause it's happened, and it can't be undone!"

Hannibal grabbed Face's arms and forcefully unwound him, holding it back a little. Face sniffed, blue eyes boring into Hannibal's. "What's happened, Face?"

"Everything." Face whispered hoarsely. "We need to get out. It's a nightmare here."

Murdock suddenly turned and B.A. was on the ground, face startled. The next second, Murdock was in Hannibal's face, eyes flaring. "There's no getting out. You won't get out. You can't get out!" He spat.

Releasing Face, who sagged against the wall, looking lost. "Tell me more." He ordered, turning to Murdock.

"Our bodies are here, forever. Rotting, turning into living corpses. That's why we can never leave." Murdock jerked his head down the hall.

"Your bodies?" Hannibal asked.

But Murdock grimly shook his head. "Not just ours."

He stepped back and turned his head slowly to stare down the hall, frozen. B.A. picked himself up and Hannibal heard him coming over. There were four doors, two on one wall and two right across from them. On the right side, the two doors were moving, as if something was banging on them. Murdock's dead set eyes were locked on them as he stood, eerily still. Seeing he was not going to say more, and Face was still shaking against the wall, the two other team members stepped around Murdock and went down the hall slowly.

In the first door, Hannibal stiffened. A patient in a straitjacket with grimy white hair and blue eyes was right there, watching him with an expression like a smirk. He felt his breath becoming uneven as he stared at himself. As soon as B.A. moved to the next door, Hannibal did not have to look. He already knew what was in there.

A larger zombie patient. B.A.'s body. The straitjacket on him was tearing as he tried to work his way out of it. It would not be long before his fell off.

"You see what you've done?" The whisper came from Murdock, who was suddenly behind them.

Hannibal looked around to see him. "What do we do, Murdock?"

Looking pitying at the same time he looked demented, Murdock placed his hand gingerly on the knob to his door. "The only thing we can do."

As the knob turned and the door clicked open, Face broke out of his trance, spinning and screaming, "NOOO!"

**A/N: Now..here comes the big question: Do you want me to end this the way I had sorta planned, which means it will not be..._happy_ but decent. Or somehow get them out of there, unrealistically?**


	11. Chapter 12: Ending A

**A/N: Okay! Here's Ending A of this story. I'm warning you, it's not the happy one. It's the...logical one I guess *Shrugs* Anyways, If you did not want to read a tragic ending to this, then wait a few more days and I'll have Ending B up, which will be the unlogical and more happy ending I guess haha. **

**ENDING A:**

Hannibal and B.A. were in agreement with Face's feelings about this one. B.A. went straight for Murdock, taking hold of his neck and strangling him until Hannibal pulled on his large arms, urging him onwards. The zombies of the team members were coming out of the rooms, right for them. It was clear of their intentions.

"I don't want to die!" Face was shouting when they got to him. Though Murdock had done this, clearly of his own accord, he followed them nevertheless. "You're already dead." A female voice came from the doorway and they whirled to see Zahara standing there, expression a mix of pity and expectation. It was clear, she was not going to help them.

But Face refused to give up. "Zahara, I saved you earlier. Please, help us!" He begged, holding a hand out to her.

She stared at him for a moment, then looking down the hall at the approaching zombies. She shook her head. "No one else ever got to be saved. Why should you be any different?"

"Because I'm me, God dammit!" Face threw his arms up, turning to Murdock and pointing at him accusingly. "This is all your fault! Why did you open the door? What were you thinking?"

Murdock shook his head like Zahara had done. "Face...I knew from the very beginning that we weren't going to get out of here. I just went along with you, you know, so you wouldn't get upset-"

"Upset? UPSET? I'm PAST upset!" Face screeched and Hannibal put his hands on his shoulders, giving him a shake. "Face, calm down. We're going to find a way out of here, alright?"

"There's no way out." Zahara repeated from earlier and Murdock made an 'I-Told-You-So' face. B.A. groaned, palming his face. The zombies were getting closer, though they were slow.

"We can find a place to hide and figure something out tomorrow." Hannibal insisted, in his ever logical way of putting things. That only made Face laugh hysterically and Zahara flinched a little. "There will never a 'tomorrow'. There has not been for a _very_ long time. This night will never end."

They looked at her then, Murdock being the only one who wasn't completely spazzed or terrified, quite shockingly. Zahara nodded once, then turned for the door. Face stepped after her, arm extended. "Wait, where are you going?"

She did not respond. The moment she was at the door, she was gone. Hannibal blinked, but Face whirled back to them, eyes alarmed. "We're leaving, come _on_."

"Face," Murdock attempted to gain his attention, but Face ignored him, already reaching for the door handle. However to his horror, the door would not budge. He resisted the urge to scream like a little girl, in both fear and rage.

B.A. came up beside him, gripping the handle in his bigger hands and pulling. He was clearly exerting all his force into this pull, his muscles bulging and his face contorting. But the doors were sealed. Just like their fates.

Face turned, falling back against the door, arms splayed along the cool metal. Hannibal was watching the approaching zombies, and though he appeared fearless to the three, it was clear he was panicking. Murdock was the first to speak up.

"This is all my fault." He rubbed his chin. "I shouldn't have showed myself to Face. I'm really sorry, guys."

Hannibal shook his head. "You're intentions were good, Murdock."

"I blame 'im too." B.A. muttered and they all shot him a look. He shrugged.

Now Murdock fully faced the team, his back on the zombies. "It's been an honor, boys. I never got to tell you that the day I died. But I'm glad I got to spend those years with you...you've been the best friends I've ever had the privilege to have. Thank you." The last two words were a whisper and Face had to will himself not to beak down.

Hannibal came forward, placing a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "It's been an honor." The Colonel repeated.

"An honor." B.A. nodded.

"An honor." Face whispered.

That was when the zombie Murdock approached his counterpart. Murdock was spun around by the decaying creature and before Hannibal could reach out to pull him away, the look-alike put it's face up to Murdock's and it was as if Murdock's life was visibly being sucked into the creature. It was a white vortex, going from one face into the other. Murdock's body was shrinking before their eyes. Growing thinner and thinner until the creature stopped and when it dropped it's victim, all that was left of Murdock was a pile of bones under his clothing.

Face was gaping in horror. B.A. swallowed, refusing to admit to being afraid. Hannibal saw his coming for him and he stepped up.

Creature Murdock stood a little straighter, moved a little faster. And when it met eyes with Face and B.A., they both saw the friend they once knew in there. Trapped, where he will forever be now.

**XXX**

_The United States government had been looking for at least a year now. They were fanning out all over the world by now, and this time, there were no witnesses. No glimpses. It was as if they had suddenly dropped off the face of the Earth. The CIA, FBI, Government, Military, and the few who had dealt with them (i.e. Charissa Sosa, Lynch, fellow soldiers, etc.) were in shock. They kept searching, not giving up, not wanting to give up. But eventually the time came to let it go. _

_They were pronounced dead by mysterious causes. And by theory...they were correct. The infamous A-Team had dropped off the face of the Earth. Into a place one would only visit in their nightmares, unless they too were sent to this Hell. _

_It hit the papers, the TV, the radios. The A-Team, was gone. Little did the beings of planet Earth know, however, that the Team was not quite "Dead" by certain standards. They roamed the halls of the unnamed Psychiatric Hospital, grouped with the other unfortunates, but never leaving each other. _

_This was a place only reached by death. And in the high head of the Hospital, a dead woman with choppy white hair and amber eyes watched them all. _

_**IMPORTANT! I sorta deleted the Author's note before realizing that means if you already reviewed Chapter 11, or the previous chapter...you won't be able to review this one. So if you are going to review...please send it in the form of a message, so I can still see what you all think! I sorry:(**  
_


End file.
